


ART: AU Batfamily

by donquichotte



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: (and totally everyone's favourite), AU in that Dick is the baby, Art, Gen, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donquichotte/pseuds/donquichotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costume/ID ideas for a bat family in which YJ Dick is the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: AU Batfamily

**Author's Note:**

> So, left to right (in case of difficulties...): hug attack on Batman by Dick/Robin, Jason/BlueJay arguing with Damian/Demon, Tim/Cardinal, Stephanie/Spoiler and finally, Cass/BlackBat.
> 
> From oldest to youngest (in my head...): Damian, Cass, Tim, Steph, Jason, Dick.
> 
> Please forgive the wacky capes; apparently only Damian and Cass have mastered Batman's trick of a flowing cape while standing still in calm air. (or, you know, the artist was simply inconsistent)

 

 

I guess I figure that the older boys wouldn't have picked out 'Robin' as an identity, but I wanted the bird theme, so....

And it's my head cannon that only an intervention by concerned siblings prevented Dick from running around in scaly green panties and pixie boots, because Bruce has always let the kids design their own costumes.

Also, imagine that somehow Damian was conceived when Bruce was, like, sixteen, so even if Damian's around 20ish, Bruce is not yet middle-aged...


End file.
